De Tierra,Agua y Risas
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Una mañana de domingo en la Mansión Malfoy, llena de tierra, agua y risas, pero sobre todo… Amor. Este Fanfic participa en el concurso "Mi pareja especial" celebrado por los Amortentia Awards. Dramione(Draco x Hermione)


Disclaimer. Los personajes qué aquí aparecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling, lo demás es invención mía.

Este Fanfic participa en el concurso "Mi pareja especial" celebrado por los Amortentia Awards.

Mis variables fueron: bastón, margarita, primavera, tierra y azul.

Aquélla cálida mañana de primavera, él joven Malfoy se levantó temprano, pese a ser domingo. Caminó a pasó lento hasta llegar al jardín de su difunta madre: Narcissa Malfoy. A ese lugar qué tantos recuerdos le traía; aún tenía fresco en su mente los cuentos, las anécdotas qué ella le contaba mientras cuidaban de las flores qué tanto le gustaban.

Se sentó en el filó de la gran fuente de mármol qué yacía en medio de tan magnifico jardín, contemplando las flores qué ahora su esposa se encargaba de cuidar. Él lugar rebozaba de rosas, lirios, azucenas, margaritas, orquídeas, en fin, flores blancas, las preferidas de su madre. Sin embargo, su atención se desvió a cierto brilló qué provenía del suelo; con curiosidad lo sacó de entre la tierra y descubrió con horror lo qué era: el bastón de su fallecido padre, aquél que tenía forma de serpiente en el mango.

Su ceño se frunció y con todo el coraje qué sentía en ese momento lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando partirlo en dos, pero no lo consiguió así qué finalmente lo aventó lejos de su vista. Sé llevó las manos al rostro y con amargura recordó cómo su padre lo había castigado, ahí mismo, soló por dejar al descubierto su creciente enamoramiento, por una impura.

─Es qué tienes qué verla, madre, se creé qué lo sabe todo─ decía el heredero Malfoy mientras se balanceaba en su columpio, en medio del jardín─ no para de lucirse con los maestros y...y

Ella sonreía con dulzura a su hijo, sin dejar de atender sus orquídeas─ ¿Y qué más? Cuéntame

─Y tiene unos ojos marrones qué brillan cómo luceros cada vez qué sonríe a sus tontos amigos…es horrible, madre…y ese arbusto qué tiene por cabello ─hizo una pausa pensativo ─es espantoso, no me extrañaría qué un dragón viviera ahí─ finalizó con una risa.

El silencio reinó unos segundos, hasta qué él chico volvió a hablar─ ¿Ya te he dicho qué Granger es horrible?

─Si hijo, ya lo has hecho…constantemente.

─Púes lo es y aparte es tan…tan

─ ¿Tan qué, Draco?

─Tan…tan insoportable, es una insufrible dientona.

Narcissa río entre dientes ─ Bueno, sí es tan insufrible creo qué no merece qué le demos tanta importancia.

─Yo no le doy importancia ─respondió ofendido ─Sólo quería informarte lo nefasto qué es verla en Hogwarts.

─Bien, ya lo hiciste, ahora hablemos de otra cosa ─señaló sus flores─ ¿Qué te parecen mis margaritas? Las plante la semana pasada ─dijo con orgullo.

─Si, están lindas ─contestó sin mucho interés.

─Huélela, hijo ─dijo acercando una flor a la nariz del niño, él al percibir su olor destornudó.

─Huele horrible ─respondió tallando su nariz.

─ ¡oh! y yo creía qué tenías buen gusto ─respondió indignada.

Se quedó observando cómo su progenitora regaba con agua las flores con tanto esmeró qué le causó admiración.

─ ¿Sabes qué más huele horrible? ─soltó de pronto.

─Sorpréndeme, querido ─suspiró cansada.

─ ¡Granger!

─ ¡No me digas!

─ ¡Sí! y las pecas en su nariz son detestables.

La Señora Malfoy río y dejó su labor, acercándose a su hijo por detrás del columpio para empujarlo suavemente e impulsarlo más alto.

─Creó qué alguien está enamorado ─dijo haciendo qué el chico parara en seco su columpio.

─ ¿De Granger? ¡Jamás! ─contestó horrorizado.

Ella sonrió comprensiva ─Cuándo la miras, ¿no sientes ganas de abrazarla?

─De ahorcarla, más bien.

─ ¿No quisieras tomarla de la mano?

─Tomarla de la mano y aventarla al lago del calamar gigante.

─ ¿Darle un beso, tal vez?

─Qué la bese un dementor, yo no ─dijo comenzando a sonrojarse.

La joven madre se sentó frente a él y le tomó de la barbilla, obligándole a verle─ Draco dime, ¿te gusta?

─ ¡Es una sangre sucia! ─respondió cómo si fuera lo más obvió del mundo.

─Lo sé, y no me complace qué lo sea, pero es normal qué estés enamorado ─él negó con la cabeza─ ¡Tú primer amor, hijo!

─ ¡No!

─ ¿Te gusta Granger? ─volvió a preguntar.

─ ¡Es una apestosa sangre sucia!

─ Draco ─dijo seria ─no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿te gusta?

─Ella no puede gustarme ¡es inferior!

─Dime, ¿no crees qué es linda?

─ ¡No! ─pensó un poco ─bueno, si cepillará un poco más su cabello y tuviera unos dientes normales, sería, tal vez aceptable…pero ¡no me gusta! ─su madre le miró incrédula y suspicaz ─quizás, sólo quizás… un poco─ tuvo qué aceptar a regañadientes, púes a ella no podía mentirle, le conocía como la palma de su mano y era inútil tratar de engañarla.

Narcissa aplaudió contenta─ ¡Mi niño ya está creciendo! Me parece qué fue ayer cuándo te cargaba en mis brazos cantándote una canción de cuna y ¡Mírate! ya estás experimentando el primer amor, tan puro e inocente.

─Mamá, es una sangre sucia─ renegó sonrojado.

Pero antes de qué su madre pudiera contestar, él patriarca Malfoy se aproximó a ellos─ ¿Acaso escuché bien? ─preguntó visiblemente molesto, púes era evidente qué había escuchado la conversación.

El niño se bajó del columpio y se acercó a su madre, quién le abrazó protectoramente.

─ ¿Se te ofrece algo, querido?

─ ¿Escuché bien?, Draco, Tienes sentimientos hacia una inferior ─dijo con repulsión, ignorando a su mujer.

─No, padre ─negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

─ ¡No mientas!

─Lucius, sólo es un niño, son tonterías propias de la edad ─intentó razonar con él.

─ ¡¿Tonterías, cissy?! ─dijo levantando la voz ─Qué se casé y tenga hijos con una asquerosa sangre sucia, ¿te va a parecer una tontería?

La mujer bufó exasperada─ ¡Por Merlín, Lucius! Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua.

El hombre se dirigió al niño─ ¿Es eso lo qué quieres? Deshonrar el apellido Malfoy qué por generaciones ha permanecido intacto y todo por una estúpida impura.

Los ojos del chico comenzaban a nublarse en lágrimas─ Ella no es estúpida ─dijo apretando los dientes, dándose cuenta muy tarde de lo qué había dicho.

Lucius Malfoy torció la boca y golpeó el suelo con su bastón, sintiendo como la ira lo embargaba ─Repite lo qué acabas de decir─ dijo con falsa calma.

─E-ella no es estúpida, es muy inteligente ─se atrevió a responder en un arranque de valentía, aunque el miedo corriera por sus venas.

─No le hagas caso, querido, no sabe lo qué dice ─él no contestó soló se limitó a mirarla severamente.

─Ja, y qué más hijo, ¡enumérame sus virtudes! ─él negó con la cabeza.

Malfoy padre no soportando más la ira creciendo en su interior, de un jalón apartó a su hijo de su madre ─Lucius, por favor ¿qué vas a hacer? ─dijo temiendo lo peor.

─Le daré un escarmiento, justo lo qué este niño necesita, ha estado bajo tus faldas mucho tiempo.

─No te atrevas a usar una imperdonable sobre él, te lo prohíbo ─dijo decidida.

─No cissy, no lo haré ─dijo sosteniéndolo de un brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria─ simpatiza con los muggles, ¿no?, Bien le daré un castigo al estilo muggle.

─Padre, por favor─ intentó suplicar pero fue callado con una sonora cachetada, tan fuerte qué cayó al suelo, cubriendo con sus manos su mejilla dolorida.

─ ¡Un Malfoy no súplica, no llora cómo una niña asustada, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio!

─ ¡Lucius!

─ ¡Apártate, mujer!

Tomó su bastón y comenzó a propinarle golpes a su hijo. Al chico éste maltrató le dolía hasta el alma, mordía su lengua y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar y gritar, porqué sabía qué si lo hacía sería mucho peor. Escuchaba a su madre reclamándole a su padre, pero lo conocía bien, cómo para saber qué no se detendría.

─ ¡Para, por favor! si lo sigues golpeando, ¿cómo va a presentarse en Hogwarts?

─Tiene todas las vacaciones para recuperarse, cissy, ¡Deja de defenderlo! ─dijo asestando el último golpe ─Ahora dime, ¿qué piensas de Granger? ─ tomó al niño de las solapas con desdén.

─Es...es...una…una estúpida sangre sucia inmunda ─contestó controlando el dolor que sentía.

─Bien, esperó hayas aprendido tú lección─ dicho esto le soltó y se encaminó fuera del jardín, blandiendo su bastón con elegancia.

Aún en el suelo, pronto sintió las manos de su madre acariciando su cabello y consolándolo ─La odio…la odio ─dijo el pequeño antes de qué su madre comenzará a curarlo.

─ ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ─escuchó canturrear a su esposa y eso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, percatándose de qué una flor de margarita flotaba frente a sus ojos.

Él esbozó una débil sonrisa y tomó la flor entre sus dedos─ Hermione, ¿dónde estás? ─preguntó buscándola con la mirada y tras un arbusto escuchó una risita. Se levantó con sigiló y aproximándose allí, de un saltó la sorprendió por detrás, tomándola de la cintura.

─ ¡Te atrapé!

─ ¡Draco, suéltame! ─dijo entre risas tratando de zafarse.

─No has dicho, Por favor ─respondió susurrando en su oído.

Ella resopló divertida─ Bien, suéltame, por favor.

Cómo respuesta se aferró más a ella ─Ya te dije por favor, ¿por qué no me sueltas?

─por qué no quiero.

─ ¡Draco! ─reclamó dándole un manotazo.

─Pídemelo de manera amable y cariñosa.

Reprimiendo una risa contestó─ Querido y gallardo esposo mío, ¿podrías ser tan gentil de liberarme de tus fuertes brazos para poder amarte y cuidarte?

Él rodó los ojos sonriendo─ Sentí tu sarcasmo, pero me convenciste ─dijo aflojando su agarre, a lo qué ella se volteó y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello dándole un fugaz beso en los labios. Le miró a los ojos y pudo vislumbrar la sombra de la tristeza.

─ ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Casi siempre eres el último en despertar.

Soltó un suspiró ─ No es nada, sólo tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo─ dijo restándole importancia.

─Sabes qué puedes contarme cuándo quieras, ¿verdad?

─Hoy no…hoy no, Hermione ─dijo besando su frente.

La joven lo abrazó con fuerza, haciéndole sentir qué estaría allí apoyándolo siempre y él le respondió de la misma manera ─No sé qué haría sin ti.

─Ni yo sin ti─ respondió ella.

Separándose con lentitud, se sonrieron, y ella tomándole de la mano lo guío hacia la fuente, sentándose en el borde.

─Sé qué te subirá el ánimo ─dijo decidida.

─Ah sí ¿y qué podría ser?

Hermione río traviesa ─ ¿Tú qué crees?

─ ¿Pero aquí? En pleno jardín, entre las sombras de los árboles ─dijo con falsa sorpresa ─ ¡Nunca lo creí de ti!

Su esposa ruborizada contestó─ ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Pervertido! ─y le golpeó en el hombro.

─Vaya, qué decepción.

─Ya Draco ¡es en serio!

─Bien, ¿cuál es tú idea, no pervertida de animarme?

─Cierra los ojos ─él le miró extrañado.

─Anda, es una sorpresa ─suplicó con ojos de cachorro.

─No me gustan las sorpresas.

─ ¡Anda! Por mi ¿sí? ─pidió con una sonrisa angelical.

Resopló resignado y finalmente cerró los ojos. Su esposa más qué gustosa le besó en los labios e inesperadamente de un sólo movimiento lo empujó dentro de la fuente. Al instante abrió los ojos dándose cuenta qué estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y la joven no hacía más qué señalarlo y reír.

Entre resbalones y una qué otra maldición, se levantó y salió de la fuente chorreando de agua. No podía negar qué en un principio estaba más qué disgustado pero al ver la radiante sonrisa de su esposa su mal humor se disipó.

─ ¿Qué tal está el agua, cariño? –dijo con burla.

─Sensacional, querida mía, ¿no te gustaría probar ?─dijo sonriendo de lado.

─No gracias, yo ya me bañe ─dijo juguetona dando dos pasos atrás.

El río ─ ¿Tienes idea de lo cara y fina qué es esta ropa?

─ ¡Oh por favor! No seas llorón, soló sécala con tú varita y ya─ solucionó rápido.

─Sabes bien qué la dejé en la recámara ─dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ella fingió pensar y expresó─ Entonces, quítate la ropa ─le miró de arriba a abajó con una sonrisa pícara.

─Claro, y yo soy el pervertido, ¿verdad?

─Bueno, he tenido un buen maestro.

Draco sonrió y comenzó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de su camisa, hasta abrirla de golpe, dejando ver un abdomen ligeramente musculoso y pálido. Su esposa se sentó en el suelo, sobre la hierba creciente, sin perder detalle. Finalmente se deshizo de la prenda y la lanzó a su esposa, quién la atrapó en el aire.

─Estás tan pálido, qué me dejas ciega ─dijo riendo.

Se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos a un lado y entre movimientos sensuales de cadera, lentamente se deshizo de su pantalón, ante las risas y aplausos de Hermione. Se acercó a ella sin dejar de moverse provocativamente, le dio la espalda comenzando a deslizar hacia abajo su ropa interior, dejando entrever su redondo y bien formado trasero, meneándolo frente al rostro ruborizado de ella, dándole una qué otra palmadita en el trasero, incitada por el momento. Él encantado de la vida siguió bajándose el bóxer, con clara intención de despojarse de él y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porqué la joven al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, sé levantó como resorte y se lo impidió.

─ ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ─ dijo alarmada, mirando a todos lados.

─ ¿No es obvió?, estabas disfrutando el espectáculo, ¿no?

─Si, pero no te puedes desnudar en pleno jardín.

─ ¿Por qué no?

─ ¡alguien podría verte!

Él miró a su alrededor y no encontró más que vegetación, pavos reales descansando a lo lejos y un cielo azul despejado qué anunciaba un día soleado.

─ ¿Quién me va a ver? ¿Las hormigas? ─preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Le dio un golpecito en el hombro─ No te hagas el tonto conmigo, está Scorpius, ¡puedes generarle un trauma!

─Pero si ya me ha visto, cuándo le enseñé a ir al baño.

─ ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Estás a la luz del día, bailando y contoneándote en bóxer!

─Bueno, yo soló hice lo qué mi esposa me mandó, así qué es culpa tuya.

─Si claro, Y eres tan obediente qué no pudiste negarte.

Draco sonrió travieso─ ¿Sabes qué creo? Qué todo esto es para distraerme de mi objetivo principal ─razonó acercándose a pasó lento y peligroso.

La chica leyendo sus intenciones comenzó a alejarse ─Recuerda qué soy una dama, no puedes hacerme tal cosa ─él corría tras ella, cerrándole los caminos ─Además, ¡recuerda qué tú lo hiciste primero! ─apuntó desapareciendo tras los árboles frutales.

─ ¡Eso fue hace años!

─Bueno más vale tarde qué nunca ─se escuchó a lo lejos

Tras una búsqueda superficial con la mirada, vislumbró los rebeldes cabellos de la joven sobresaliendo detrás un manzano y sonriendo cuál gato al encontrar su presa, sé aproximó a su esposa, atrapándola en un hábil movimiento y con un sólo brazo la cargó sobre sus hombros, mientras ella no paraba de patalear y protestar.

─ ¡Draco! ¡No te atrevas! ¡Te lo advierto! ─ decía dando golpecitos en su desnuda espalda.

─ ¿O sí no qué? ─ le retó sin dejar de sonreír.

─ ¡Té mandaré a dormir con él perro! ─ dijo lo primero qué le vino a la mente.

─ ¡Pero, si no tenemos perro! ─ contestó riendo de buena gana.

─ ¡Púes, compraré uno!

Sin dejar de reír, se acercó a la fuente y pese a los continuos golpes y súplicas de la joven, está cayó de llenó al agua. Abría y cerraba la boca, al sentir el agua fría colarse entre sus ropas, mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

─ ¡Me mojaste! ─dijo sin podérselo creer, saliendo entre resbalones de la fuente.

─Ahora estamos a mano ─dijo sonriendo de lado─ Creó qué ahora tú tendrás qué quitarte la ropa.

Sonrió forzadamente ─Te quedarás con las ganas, ¡por qué no pienso hacerlo! ─conteniendo la incomodidad de caminar con la ropa mojada sentenció ─ ¡Me voy! ─dijo con fingido enojo perdiéndose de vista por unos momentos.

─ ¿Hermione?

La buscaba con la mirada y no la encontraba, sin embargo, de la nada un borrón castaño se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo, cayendo de espaldas.

Draco no tardó en quejarse ─Si me hubieran dicho qué al casarme contigo sería golpeado y mallugado a cada rato, me habría negado.

Se miraron a los ojos y soltaron una carcajada─ Pero te gusta, ¡no lo niegues! ─dijo acariciando su pecho─ y es con cariño.

─Ja, ¿eso es cariño? Entonces, no quiero qué me odies ─acercaron sus labios y le besó con dulzura, mientras con una mano desabotonaba la blusa de la joven.

─Aquí no, Draco ─dijo intentando separarse, pero él rápidamente envolvió con sus brazos su cintura, para no dejarla ir.

─Vamos, complace a tu amado esposo, ¿sí? ─susurró produciendo un cosquilleó en ella ─Dime cosas sucias ─ella no pudo evitar reír.

─Cuándo era niña me comía los mocos ─le susurró sonriendo.

─ ¡Qué asco! ¿Es en serio? ─preguntó mirándole a los ojos, a lo qué ella asintió divertida─ ¡Ya suéltame! ─intentó liberarse sin conseguirlo ─Harry y Ginny no tardan en llegar, ¿recuerdas?

Él frunció el ceño ─Por mi puede venir Merlín en persona, pero yo no me muevo de aquí.

Su esposa renegó ─ ¡Ay, eres insoportable!

─Dime algo que no sepa.

─Ya te dije, me comía los mocos ─le divertía ver la cara de asco qué ponía ─y eran salados ─fruncía el rostro pero no la soltaba.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, finalmente se dio por vencida y sé recostó sobre su pecho, escuchando el tranquiló palpitar de su corazón y él se perdió en su dulce olor a rosas mezclado con la fragancia de las flores del jardín y en el sonido tranquilizante de la naturaleza, cerró los ojos y después de un rato preguntó─ Nunca te he dicho cuándo empezaste a gustarme, ¿verdad?

La chica negó con la cabeza y él prosiguió ─Desdé la primera vez qué vi tu rostro ocultó en ese arbusto qué tenías por cabello, me cautivaron tus ojos, tus pecas ─ella soltó una risita ─tú insistente manía de sabelotodo y qué decir de tú mirada de asesina cuándo algo te molesta ─sonrió con voz soñadora, recibiendo un golpecito en él pecho.

─ ¿Y tú?

─ Bueno, en Hogwarts me parecías un chico… digamos lindó, pero tú actitud, tus insultos y tu cabello horriblemente engominado hacia atrás nunca me gustó.

─ ¿Soló lindo? ¡Por Merlín, estabas ciega mujer! –dijo sin poderlo creer.

─ ¡Ay, por favor! ¡No te creas único!

─Creó qué aquí lo dejamos, o esto va a terminar en divorcio ─dijo con humor─ Y otra cosa, ¿mí cabello no te gustaba?

─Para nada, lo prefiero así ─dijo alborotándole los cabellos rubios con las manos.

─Me has dejado el cabello peor que Potter ─renegó indignado.

Hermione soltó una carcajada ─claro que no, Harry no tiene el cabello tan suave y rubio cómo el tuyo.

─Pobre Potter, no tiene remedio.

─ ¡oye!

─ ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

Rieron con humor, después de unos segundos se quedaron callados, disfrutando de la compañía ─ ¿Hermione?

─mmm ─le miró atenta.

─Te amo─ pronunció esas sencillas palabras en las que se resumía todos sus sentimientos hacia ella.

─Yo también te amo ─dicho esto, acortó la distancia y apoyándose en su pecho, le besó en los labios sintiendo cómo la pasión crecía con cada toque, con cada suspiró arrancado de sus labios, con soltura poco a poco introdujo su lengua, acariciándole y mandando cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo. Su esposo bajaba sus manos, sobré su cintura, sus caderas, llegando a su trasero haciéndola respingar y sonreír contra su boca.

Nada podría arruinar ese momento, salvó una vocecita qué los llamaba una y otra vez.

─ ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¿Dónde tan?

Pesé a los insistentes besos qué su esposo seguía repartiendo por su cuello, logró separarse y rió entre frustrada y divertida ─Vamos, Draco─ le instó a levantarse.

─No─ dijo con terquedad, haciendo un puchero.

─ ¡Suéltame ya! ─le ordenó ─Scorpius debe tener hambre.

─ ¡No! ─seguía negando con la cabeza─ En la cocina hay mucho de qué elegir, tranquila, sobrevivirá─ resolvió.

Indignada, con él ceño fruncido, comenzó a propinarle golpecitos por todos lados, hasta qué al final la soltó ─ ¡Es un niño! ¡Ni siquiera alcanza la mesa!

Él no respondió, se limitó a negar con la cabeza, cruzarse de brazos y a inflar sus cachetes, en un claro berrinche.

─ ¡Levántate! ─él se negó nuevamente moviendo la cabeza─ ¡Respira! ¡No seas infantil! ─ él seguía en negación.

─ ¡Mami! ¡Te enconte! ─dijo él pequeño corriendo hacia sus brazos.

─Si, mi amor, me encontraste ─dijo bajándose a su nivel para abrazarlo, sin recordar qué seguía mojada.

El niño pronto sintió la humedad de sus ropas y separándose le miró extrañado ─Mami, ¿Po'que tas mojada y llena de tieda?

Malfoy dejando su berrinche de lado, se carcajeó, ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de su esposa ─Si, Hermione dinos, ¿Por qué estas mojada? ─dijo con evidente burla.

Ella resopló molesta- Lo qué pasa es qué…

─ ¿Y poque papi esta mojado? ─le interrumpió, mirando con interés a su padre acostado en el suelo, llevando sus manitas al rostro con evidente sorpresa ─ ¿Y poque ta en cazones? ─le señaló.

Aquí Hermione sonrió traviesa ante su idea─ Es qué a tu papi, le ganó de la chis ─le explicó cómo si fuera un gran secreto.

─ ¿Disculpa? ─se sentó ofendido.

─ ¡Le ganó! ¡Le ganó! ─repetía el niño riendo.

─Si es qué, tú papi ya está viejito ─dijo mirándole con una sonrisa.

Con eso último, sí qué se levantó de una─ ¿Viejito? ─ella se alzó de hombros y no borró su sonrisa.

─ ¡Púes a tú mami, también le ganó de la chis! ─dijo triunfal.

─ ¡Le ganó poque ya ta vieita! ─ dedujo, el niño riendo.

Ella indignada, se agachó y tomó una porción de tierra, sonriéndole a su marido con malicia─ ¿ah sí? ¡Pues Esta "viejita" te hará comer tierra! ─dijo aventándole tierra a la cara y en menos de un minuto él pequeño veía volar tierra de un lado a otro, mientras trataban de esquivar el ataque del otro.

─ ¡Basshhta! ─grito el pequeño, dejando a sus padres con la intención del ataque en las manos.

─ ¿Ves, lo qué haces Draco?

─ ¿Yo qué hice? ─dijo inocente.

─ ¡Lo asustaste! ─le reclamaba, cuándo sintió un golpecito en su cabeza.

Malfoy sonrió y lavándose las manos, señaló a su hijo, quién movía sus piernitas con gracia lanzándole tierra a su madre ─ ¡Yo tamben queyo juegar!

─ ¡Eso, campeón! ─felicitó su padre ante la mirada iracunda de su mujer.

Pronto padre e hijo acorralaban a Hermione, sin dejar de atacarla ─ ¡No es justo, dos contra uno! ─se quejaba cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos, tratando de protegerse, caminando hacia atrás sin percatarse a dónde iba.

─ ¡Cuidado! ─intentó advertirle su esposo, pero ya era tarde, cayó de sentón nuevamente en la fuente.

Se levantó con el trasero más qué mojado y caminó hacia ellos con visible enfado, haciendo a Draco retroceder asustado, púes conocía esa mirada.

─Se mojó la co ─decía el niño, pero su padre lo levantó del suelo y lo tomó en brazos con la intención de huir despavorido de ahí.

─ ¡Tú! ─señaló ella, totalmente empapada de agua.

─papi, ¿Poque te aschutas? mamá no tae su vadita.

─Créeme hijo, no la necesita para patearme el trasero ─dijo caminando hacia atrás, ya qué era consciente del manejó de magia sin varita qué ella desarrolló con los años.

─Cariño, tranquilízate ─ella negó con la cabeza amenazante─ recuerda a nuestro hijo, piensa en él.

─Mi pequeño Scorpius es muy inteligente y sabe qué su padre ha hecho enfadar a mami.

─ ¡Shii! ─aplaudió el niño.

─Vaya, gracias hijo.

Ella levantó las manos formando un pequeño remolinó de tierra y agua, avanzando en dirección al joven. Enfocando su objetivo de un sólo movimiento envió el remolinó. Pero él, en un acto reflejo cubrió su cara usando al pequeño Scorpius cómo escudo; quién terminó con su pijama y la mitad de la cara cubierta de lodo, llorando y pataleando. Su padre le miró con cara de "tú madre me va a matar" y se observó a si mismo con medio cuerpo cubierto de lodo, listó para proferir un insultó pero esté quedó atorado en su garganta al ver cómo su esposa corría hacia ellos con una expresión molesta y preocupada.

─ ¿Mi bebé, estas bien? ─dijo acariciando la carita de su hijo, examinándolo de arriba abajo.

─Algo sucio, pero estoy bien─ contestó el joven.

Hermione le asesinaba con la mirada─ ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar al niño de escudo, eh?

─Pero no le pasó nada, ¿verdad Scorp? ─y él en respuesta le manoteó en la cara salpicándole lodo en el cabello, lo qué hizo al niño dejar de llorar y en su lugar soltó una risita.

Ella rio también y limpiando con su mano el lodo de la ropa de su hijo, sé lo embarró de llenó en la cara de Malfoy, riendo junto al pequeño heredero─ ¡Justicia! ─dijo sonriente.

Draco se contagió de su risa, de su alegría, de la inocencia de su hijo y se dio cuenta qué no podía ser más feliz en el mundo. Tenía todo lo qué soló en sus sueños llegó a imaginar y mucho más.

─Creó qué debemos de darnos un baño ─dijo ella juntando la ropa de su esposo del suelo.

─No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Regresaron por el empedrado caminó qué daba al jardín, riendo y platicando.

─Debiste ver tú cara─ comentaba la chica, mientras se disponían a subir la escalera qué daba a su recámara.

─ ¿Hermione? ─dijo una voz a sus espaldas qué la hizo abrir los ojos en sorpresa. La joven pareja se dio la vuelta.

─ ¿Pero qué les pasó? ─preguntó entre preocupado y divertido su amigo Harry, acompañado de su esposa.

─Harry, Ginny ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano? ─ preguntó sin saber dónde meter la cara de vergüenza, percatándose del aspecto qué daban frente a ellos; ella empapada de agua de pies a cabeza, su pantalón corto dejando ver sus pantorrillas enlodadas y sus pies descalzos y llenos de tierra al igual qué su cabello y al desviar su mirada a Malfoy sus mejillas se sonrojaron, al verlo soló en bóxer, pero él parecía estar disfrutando la situación ya qué no paraba de sonreírle, su cabello rubio estaba dos tonos más oscuro de lo normal debido al agua y al lodo qué estilaban de esté; sus piernas, brazos y la mitad de su abdomen lucían enlodados y su pequeño hijo no podía estar en mejores condiciones, púes, su pijama azul celeste de ositos, su mejilla izquierda y sus cortos cabellos rubios tenían lodo.

─Ya pasan de las diez de la mañana ─respondió su amigo mirando él reloj de su muñeca.

Ella sudó frío al escuchar eso ─Lo siento, perdimos la noción del tiempo.

─Se nota ─dijo sonriendo Ginny─ ¿Y qué estaban haciendo? ─ preguntó pícara.

─Verán…nosotros…er

Pero su hijo le quitó la palabra de la boca─ Etabamos juegando y…y a mi papi le ganó de la chis en los cazones, pelo Sshh es secleto ─les dijo.

─Y no olvides a mami ─le recordó su padre aún sosteniéndolo en brazos, disfrutando de hacer enojar a su ya sonrojada esposa.

─Shii, a mi mami tamben le ganó po' deso ta mojada.

La pareja frente a ellos no pudo reprimir una risa ─ ¿Y por eso traes la blusa abierta? ─notó su amiga.

Al escucharla se puso más roja qué el cabello de los Weasley e inmediatamente fue blanco de risas por parte de los presentes. Se cubrió lo más rápido qué pudo ─ ¡No mires Harry!

─ ¡No vi nada! ─dijo bajando la mirada con humor.

─ ¡No miren! ─dijo Hermione roja de la vergüenza y cubriéndose a duras penas, dijo ─Disculpen un momento – dicho esto subió las escaleras, dejando rastros de agua en su camino.

Malfoy sonrió a ellos─ Enseguida nos vemos ─dijo siguiéndola─ ¿Pero, por qué te sonrojas? es normal qué a tu edad te gane de la chis─ bromeaba subiendo las escaleras.

─ ¡Cállate! ─le respondió. Seguido de eso se escucharon las risas de padre e hijo y más regaños por parte de Hermione, aunque se podía distinguir una pizca de diversión en su voz.

Los Potter siguieron riendo ─Por eso me encanta venir aquí.

─Sí, nunca se aburren ─respondió su esposo.

Se escuchó el agua de la ducha, seguido de pies que corrían por toda la habitación─ Creo que esto va para largo─ dijo Harry tratando de no imaginar que hacían en el piso de arriba, su esposa asintió sonriendo.

─ ¡Vengan, acá! ¡No pueden correr por la habitación desnudos! ─fue lo último que oyeron, antes de decidir volver mas tarde.

Y así transcurrió otra mañana de domingo en la Mansión Malfoy, llena de tierra, agua y risas, pero sobre todo… Amor.

¡Hola!

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Nos leemos!

Publicado: 15/07/2018


End file.
